Tale of a Hacker
by StrawberryFlake
Summary: Gwen Wilson lived a normal life, living in Tranquility with her family, just a simple, normal life, that was until she was stalked by a Mustang one afternoon and before she knew it, her normal life went flying out the window. Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe.


**Here we are, the plot bunnies are biting and I couldn't resist.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

Introduction: Gwen Wilson.

* * *

Sitting at my desk I typed on my laptop, the keys clicking each time I press one. I scanned the words on my screen, continuing to type. I paused and cracked my fingers before resuming typing. A smile was on my lips as I looked to the screen once more. I picked up the can of Pepsi next to me and took a sip, my red hair up in a ponytail. I sighed and then stretched,

As much as I wanted to hack to see the truth about Mission City because I'm convinced the Government weren't being truthful I can't, I had to do homework for school tomorrow, ugh. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, letting out a grunt of satisfaction when my back popped, I was doing this assignment for an hour now and I was almost done, needed to print this off and I was finally finished, I had left it to the last minute, my bad. I carried on typing. Rubbing one of my blue eyes and then yawned.

I paused to give a good stretch before resuming, the curtains were closed to stop the sun rays entering my room, I hate that. I huffed and ran my fingers through my fringe.

My door was barged open to reveal my brother Mark, he had brown hair which was spiked up and had green eyes.

"Sup." I greeted.

"Still working on it?" He asked.

"Sure am, it was suppose to be in tomorrow."

"When did you get it?"

"Monday."

"Heh, lazy ass."

"Like you can say much bro!" I retorted. "You would give an excuse of why you didn't hand in your homework."

He raised his hands in a surrender manner. "You got me there sis."

I said nothing and continued to type. "Where are dad and step-bitch?"

"On vacation again, guess who they took with them."

I huffed. "Let me guess, step-bitch no 2."

I was talking about my step-mother and sister, I don't understand what Dad sees in them, they hate my guts, but that's alright, I hate them even more, ever since Dad married her, his attention has been on the two bitches and has completely ignored us. Mark is extremely bitter towards him and has disobeyed him many times, I don't blame my brother, our mom had disappeared six months ago and less than a month later he married this woman.

Turned out he was seeing the bitch behind mom's back, what a great guy huh? I was still confused of why mom just got up and left, my brother was determined to find the truth, he didn't hate her, he simply wants to hear her side of the story, so do I.

My brother was heading off to College in September, he was nervous, thanks to the money Grandpa left in his will for me and my brother, Mark had the money to go, Grandpa always wanted one of us to go to college, I was uncertain but my brother was set on becoming a mechanic so he chose a course.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza." He shrugged.

I sighed but didn't complain at all, what am I doing? Guess I should introduce myself huh.

Name's Gwen Wilson, I'm seventeen and you know who I live with. I sighed and looked at my laptop screen, done, I was almost done, just a little bit more. I yawned and then stretched.

I grumbled and continued typing, I needed this to be done before tomorrow and daylight was slowly fading.

I kept on typing until my brother yelled for me to come down for dinner. I perked up and quickly saved my homework, almost done, just needed to print it. I glanced to the clock, six PM, wow, time sure flew by. I stood up and dusted myself off and headed off downstairs to get dinner.

* * *

My brother pulled up next to the school. I got out the car with my messenger bag, I did my homework and printed it off so it was in my bag. I closed the door behind me.

"Pick you up later." He called to me.

I nodded and waved as he drove off. I sighed and headed towards the school. I paused when I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Wendy Smith one of the popular girls snapped.

"Well don't stand there like a dumb bitch then!" I retorted.

"What did you say Wilson!" She screeched.

I twitched an eyebrow, she was a right pain in the ass, popular, boys throwing themselves at her feet, rich parents and I swear she has had plastic surgery, no proof on that at all.

"Move out of my way you moron!" I snapped.

She snarled and stormed off to her gang. I scoffed but said nothing at all as I headed off to the school. A gasp got my attention and I saw Wendy staring as her jaw dropped. I turned to look and I simply stared.

Pulling up to a space at the car park was a Camaro 2007. I blinked and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and to my surprise, I wasn't, I was even surprised more when who stepped out the car.

Sam Witwicky my neighbor, I live across the road from him, I don't remember him having a Camaro. I pinched myself again and it was painful to pinch the same place twice, nope, not a dream.

"What!" Wendy shrieked before storming over.

I scowled and also walked over to help Sam, he wasn't my friend but he didn't deserve to get yelled at by that bitch.

"Where the hell did you get that car!?" She snarled.

"It was bought for me." Sam answered, shrugging.

"_I _should have that car! Not you! Me! ME!"

He didn't know what to do. I cracked my knuckles.

"Back the fuck off Smith!" I spat. "Stop acting like a spoilt bitch! Taking that car would be theft."

She glared at me with hatred as she stormed off. I scoffed as her gang also glared at me. I gave a blank look as a response. I mumbled and adjusted the strap of my messenger bag.

"Sam!"

I turned my head to see Mikaela Banes approach him and...Kiss him. My eyes widened, they're dating!? Last time I checked she was with the popular group and Sam was a nobody. I rubbed the back of my neck but said nothing at all watching them, that was when they turned their attention to me.

"Hey uh, Gwen right?" Sam asked me.

"You, um, know me?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're in Maths together."

Then I remembered. "O-Oh yeah."

"Anyway...Um...Thanks for the help."

I nodded. "No problem, nobody deserves to get a headache by that bitch."

I glanced to Mikaela. "You were friends with Wendy once weren't you?" I asked.

She smiled weakly. "I was, it was recently realized how much of a bitch she was."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So Gwen, how's your brother?" Sam asked me.

"He's fine, going to college in September."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants to become a mechanic."

I perked up when the bell went. "Well I gotta go."

He nodded. "Yeah, see you in Maths."

I said nothing and headed into the building. Giving once last glance to the Camaro.

I sighed, life was boring, I wish something will happen, anything than this boring life I got.

* * *

**And done, I didn't want to do it too long, as long as it gets over 600 words then I'm good, and it was.**

**Anyway, leave a review, if you want to.**


End file.
